coffeeswimmingpoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Fandoms
The CSP Fandoms are of course, the series we mess around with in our roleplays . Go ahead and read up, there's a lot to cover. Listing Main Fandom Mother (マザー''Mazā'') is a role-playing game series created by Shigesato Itoi for Nintendo. The series started in 1989 with Mother for the Famicom, and was then followed up by a sequel, EarthBound for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and followed up again much later in 2006 with the Japan-only Mother 3 for the Game Boy Advance. The Mother games are not a sequential series, but rather three "stand alone" games that feature common characters, themes, and settings. All three games are tied together with their respective final bosses. Although most RPGs depict knights and wizards in pseudo-medieval settings, the Mother series takes place in more modern present-day Western settings told from a Japanese perspective. The first installment is set in rural America in 1989, while EarthBound is set in "199X" in Eagleland (an allusion to the United States) and Mother 3 is set an unspecified number of years following the events of EarthBound, on the Nowhere Islands (with some Western overtones). Enemies consist of everything from aliens, to possessed guitars, to evil hippies. Instead of swords and shields, weapons consist of household items, from yo-yos to frying pans. The series became extremely popular in Japan, and merchandise for the game was produced, including shirts, handbooks, and even a fully-orchestrated and performed soundtrack. Main Fandom Vocaloid (ボーカロイド Bōkaroido?) is a singing voice synthesizer. Its signal processing part was developed through a joint research project led by Kenmochi Hideki at the Pompeu Fabra University in Spain in 2000 and originally was not intended to be a full commercial project. Backed by the Yamaha Corporation, it developed the software into the commercial product "Vocaloid." The software enables users to synthesize singing by typing in lyrics and melody. It uses synthesizing technology with specially recorded vocals of voice actors or singers. To create a song, the user must input the melody and lyrics. A piano roll type interface is used to input the melody and the lyrics can be entered on each note. The software can change the stress of the pronunciations, add effects such as vibrato, or change the dynamics and tone of the voice. Each Vocaloid is sold as "a singer in a box" designed to act as a replacement for an actual singer. The software was originally only available in English starting with the first Vocaloids Leon and Lola, and Japanese with Meiko, but Vocaloid 3 has added support for Spanish for the new Spanish Vocaloids Bruno and Clara, Chinese for Luo Tianyi and Korean for SeeU. The software is intended for professional musicians as well as light computer music users and has so far sold on the idea that the only limits are the users' own skills. Japanese musical groups Livetune of Victor Entertainment and Supercell of Sony Music Entertainment Japan have released their songs featuring Vocaloid as vocals. Japanese record label Exit Tunes of Quake Inc. also have released compilation albums featuring Vocaloids. Artists such as Mike Oldfield have also used Vocaloids within their work for back up singer vocals and sound samples. Secondary Fandom: (Pommy, Raymond, Gravemind, KC, AA, Ike, Evan ) Pokemon 'Is a media franchise published and owned by Japanese video game company Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri in 1996. Originally released as a pair of interlinkable Game Boy Role-Playing games video games developed by Game Freak, Pokemon has since become the second-most succesful and lucrative video game-based franchise in the world, behind only Nintendo's own ''Mario franchise. The concept of the Pokemon universe, in both the video games and the fictional world of Pokemon, stems from the hobby of insect collecting, a popular pastime which Pokemon executive director Satoshi Tajiri enjoyed as a child. Players of the game are designated as "Pokemon Trainers," and the two general goals (in most Pokemon games) for such trainers are: to complete the Pokedex by collecting all of the available Pokemon species found in the fictional region where the games takes place; and to train a team of powerful Pokemon from those they have caught to compete against teams owned by other trainers, and eventually become the strongest trainer: The Pokemon Master. '''Secondary Fandom: (Pommy, KC, AA , Ike, Evan) Cave Story(洞窟物語Dōkutsu Monogatari) is a freeware platform-adventure video game released in 2004 for the PC. It was developed, designed, and programmed over five years by Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya in his free time. Cave Story features 2D platform mechanics and is intended as an homage to the classic games that the author played in his youth, such as Metroid, Blaster Master, and Castlevania. After its initial self-published release, Cave Story slowly gained popularity on the Internet. It received wide critical acclaim for its compelling story and gameplay. Independent developer Nicalis worked with Amaya to port the game to WiiWare and DSiWare in 2010. An enhanced version, Cave Story+, was released for Steam in November 2011, with a Nintendo 3DS release in October 2012. A 3D remake of the game, titled Cave Story 3D, was developed by Nicalis and published by NIS America for the Nintendo 3DS in November 2011. The game focuses on an amnesiac silent protagonist who awakens in a cave. Through his explorations, he discovers a plot by the Doctor, amegalomaniac who intends to force the inhabitants of the cave to fight for him in his bid to conquer the world. The protagonist is thrust into the position of savior as he endeavours to defeat the Doctor. Secondary Fandom: (Pommy, Raymond, KC, Evan) Trauma Center, known in Japan as Chōshittō Kadukeusu (超執刀カドゥケウス, lit. "Super Surgical Operation Caduceus"), is a series ofsimulation/visual novel games in which players assume the role of a surgeon in a fictional hospital setting to strive to save their patients from a pathological condition such as disease or injury using surgical instruments, suturing and the "Healing Touch", a fictional superhuman ability which, according to Greek mythology, descended from Asclepius, the god of medicine. A recurring theme throughout the series is the protagonist's trials of treating bioterrorism victims. These games are designed to make use of the Nintendo DS' touch screen and the Wii's Motion sensing and pointing features, being exclusively released on those systems. Secondary Fandom: (Raymond, KC, Ike, Evan) Ace Attorney, known in Japan as Gyakuten Saiban (逆転裁判, lit. "Turnabout Trial"), is a series of adventure video games, created by Shu Takumi and published by Capcom, in which players assume the role of a defense attorney in a fictional courtroom setting, which is based on the Japanese legal system, to strive to find their clients "not guilty" using investigation, evidence, and cross-examination to prove their case. The first three games in the series, originally released only in Japan and in Japanese between 2001 and 2004 for the Game Boy Advanceplatform, have been ported to the Nintendo DS as well as localized into English and other languages. The series has been developed for the DS from the ground up starting with the fourth game. The DS remakes and games in the series take advantage of the DS features, including the microphone and touchscreen. The series was released on WiiWare in Japan from December 15, 2009 and in North America from January 11, 2010. The first three games feature and are sometimes referred to by the eponymous main protagonist, Phoenix Wright. The fourth game, set seven years after the end of the third game, introduces a new protagonist, Apollo Justice, who takes over from Wright, and Miles Edgeworth, a key character from the first trilogy, is featured in two special interquel titles set between the third and fourth games. The first game, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, has been adapted into a 2012 film adaptation, Ace Attorney, directed by Takashi Miike. Secondary Fandom: (Pommy, KC, Raymond, Evan, Ike) Professor Layton (レイトン教授Reiton-kyōju) is a puzzle adventure game series for the Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS developed by Level-5. The series currently consists of five games and one film. A sixth game and another movie is currently being planned. A crossover game titled Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney is also in development for the Nintendo 3DS. The first three games are about Professor Hershel Layton and Luke Triton's adventures together. The next three games and the two films are prequels and are about how Luke and Layton met and their "original" adventures. Each title is based in a series of puzzles and mysteries given by the citizens of towns that the main characters visit. It is not necessary to solve all the puzzles to progress, but some are mandatory and at certain points in the game a minimum number of puzzles must be solved before the story will continue. The series has gone on to be one of the most successful Nintendo DS exclusive series, with the lifetime cumulative sales of Professor Layton games standing at 10 million units sold as of October 2010. As of March 2012, the series has sold over 13 million copies. Secondary Fandom: (KC, Pommy, Evan, Ike) Super Monkey Ball is an arcade platform game developed by Amusement Vision and published by Sega. The game debuted in Japan in 2001 as an upright arcade cabinet called Monkey Ball (which featured a banana-shaped joystick) and was released the following year as one of the launch titles for the Nintendo GameCube. Secondary Fandom: (KC, Evan, Ike) Fire Emblem (ファイアーエムブレム Faiā Emuburemu) is a fantasy tactical role-playing video game franchise developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. The Fire Emblem series is well known for its innovation and for being one of the first Eastern style tactical role-playing games, with a strong emphasis on Western forms of medieval folklore. The series is also renowned for having deeply developed characters, as well as the fact that most units' death—or defeat in battle—is permanent in the game until the end of the playthrough. The series currently spans twelve games, with a thirteenth game on the way, and has been released on the Family Computer, Super Famicom, Game Boy Advance, GameCube, Nintendo DS and Wii. In July 2010, Nintendo released Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo: Hikari to Kage no Eiyū for the Nintendo DS, a remake of the third game, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, to commemorate the series's 20th anniversary. Most games in the series have been released exclusively in Japan. Fire Emblem, the seventh title in the series, became the first game of the franchise to be released internationally in 2003, largely due to the popularity of Fire Emblem characters Marth and Roy's appearances in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Released outside Japan as Fire Emblem, the game was designed specifically with newcomers to the series in mind, and the first ten chapters were structured in a manner that eased newcomers into the gameplay. All Fire Emblem games produced since have also been released internationally, except for Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo: Hikari to Kage no Eiyū. Secondary Fandom: (KC, Loocas, Jordan, Raymond, Ike) Team Fortress 2 (commonly abbreviated as TF2) is a free-to-play team-based first-person shooter (FPS) multiplayer video game developed by Valve Corporation. It is a sequel to the original mod Team Fortress based on the Source engine. It was first released as part of the video game compilation The Orange Box on October 10, 2007 for Windows and the Xbox 360. A PlayStation 3 version then followed on November 22, 2007. The game was later released as a standalone package for Windows on April 9, 2008, and for Mac OS X two years later. Team Fortress 2 is distributed online through the Steam system, while retail distribution was handled by Electronic Arts. On June 23, 2011, the game became a free-to-play title, supported by microtransactions for unique in-game equipment through Steam. The development of Team Fortress 2 is led by John Cook and Robin Walker, who originally created the Team Fortress modification for Quake in 1996. The game was announced in 1998, and was first powered by Valve's GoldSrc engine, but this changed as it passed through several different design stages. In 1999, the game appeared to be deviating from its predecessors by pursuing a more realistic and militaristic style of gameplay, but its design metamorphosed over an eventual nine-year development period. The final rendition sports cartoon style visuals influenced by the art of J. C. Leyendecker, Dean Cornwell and Norman Rockwell and is powered by the Source engine. The game itself revolves around two teams, each with access to nine distinct characters, battling in a variety of game modes set in different environments or maps, often with a factory-warehouse theme. The lack of information or apparent progress for six years of the game's original development caused it to be labeled as vaporware, and it was regularly featured in Wired News' annual vaporware list among other ignominies. Upon its release, the game received critical acclaim and several awards, being praised for its graphical style, balanced gameplay, comedic value and for its use of full character personalities in a dedicated multiplayer-only game. Category:Introductions to CSP